


Fool Me Once

by msdisdain



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdisdain/pseuds/msdisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a beta thank-you gift, for all the work you put in looking over fics for this exchange. It's based on a prompt about Haymitch walking in on Katniss and Peeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [78bathsheba (bathsheba78)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=78bathsheba+%28bathsheba78%29).



The first time, I thought it was an accident.

Our toasting had been five days prior, and with the official stamp on our relationship, we'd been having more sex than ever. Beginning with that evening, after our guests left, Katniss had become insatiable. I had always been so. When you've wanted someone for years, it takes a very, very long time for the novelty of their body to wear off--if it ever does. She was always a willing and eager participant in everything we did, but this...this was different.

We'd had sex in the shower that morning before I went off to the bakery, and again after I came home. The second time she'd bent forward over the back of the sofa and raised her ass in the air and I'd fucked her from behind in the middle of the sunny living room. 

After dinner we did the dishes together, and after she shut off the water, she turned to face me. When she pulled my head down to hers I met her lips eagerly, but it turns out kissing wasn't what she'd had in mind. Her fingers fiddled with the button on my pants and then pulled down the zipper. Her hands slipped inside the waistband of my underwear and my pants, and as she tugged them down, she followed them until she was on her knees in front of me. My cock was already hard when she began to swirl her tongue around the tip.

I might have been her first, but Katniss excelled at everything she tried. In less than a minute I was gasping, my hands thrust into her hair as she sucked me into her mouth over and over.

"Have you seen..." the back door swung open and Haymitch stepped in. My eyes went wide and Katniss let me fall out of her mouth with a pop, and he seemed to immediately understand what he'd interrupted. "Sorry...couldn't find my scarf. I'll come back for it," he added, backing toward the door. "Don't get up on my account, sweetheart," was his parting jibe, and the door slammed shut behind him.

The second time, I began to suspect something.

A few days after what we referred to as The Unfortunate Interruption, Katniss walked into town with me. I'd been asked to bake some extra bread by one of the local families, and had decided to do it when the bakery was closed so I didn't disrupt my regular weekly flow. I should have known something was up when she came down the stairs in my favorite dress, but I was too busy enjoying her company to think it through. 

She was mostly quiet while I mixed the dough and set it aside to rise, but as soon as I'd let go of the bowl, she'd come up behind me, snaked her hands around my waist, and begun to stroke me through my pants. "Katniss," I groaned.

"The closed sign is out and we're in the kitchen," she murmured against my back. 

I was not remotely made of stone.

Soon she was sitting on the counter, flour in her hair and on the bodice of her dress as I ravaged her mouth. I was standing between her open legs, and as I ran a hand up her thigh, I met nothing but bare skin. "So that's what the dress is about," I smiled against her mouth, sliding a finger inside her. She was incredibly wet, I was hard as stone, and I was pretty sure within minutes we'd be fucking right here on the counter. Her grin lit up her entire face as she unzipped my pants and pushed them and my underwear down far enough to expose my aching cock.

And the bell rang out front, signifying that someone had come through the front door. "Thought you were closed today, boy," Haymitch drawled. I heard his footsteps crossing the floor, and after a frozen moment, Katniss and I were frantically trying to put me back together. She was still on the counter and my pants were up but not fastened when he pushed the swinging door open and stepped into the kitchen.

He took in the scene before him and finally said, eyebrow raised: "Well, that doesn't seem sanitary."

Now we were paranoid. I know some people are aroused by the idea of getting caught, but not me, and certainly not Katniss, who was the most intensely private person I'd ever met. It had been almost two years since Annie, who was visiting at the time, had walked in on us in the shower. We had hoped to never repeat that experience, and now it was becoming a regular occurrence.

It wasn't until later that week that Katniss sat bolt upright in bed and said, "It's been Haymitch both times."

"Yeah, but we see him more than anyone."

"I saw a piece of paper next to his phone yesterday. There was an eleven written on it, or so I thought. I think he's helping track of something. Or two somethings, now."

Why would Haymitch be trying to catch us in the act? He always protested loudly if we so much as rubbed shoulders in his presence. What possible...

"Fucking Johanna," I suddenly realized.

"Huh?"

"I heard him on the phone with Jo right before The Unfortunate Interruption--I was picking herbs, and his kitchen window was open. And at one point he said, 'So what do I get if I get to five?'"

Katniss's face flushed red and her eyes turned stony. "Five? He'll be lucky if he lives five more minutes," she said, stalking out of the room.

I let her get a head start.

It gave me a chance to stop laughing.


End file.
